minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
A Journey's End?
"A Journey's End?" is the eighth episode of Minecraft: Story Mode, and the final episode of the Adventure Pass. It was released on September 13th, 2016. Plot For the full plot, go here. Having survived supernatural storms, maniacs in mansions, malevolent intelligence, and more, Jesse’s crew have one last and potentially lethal trial before they can find their way back through the Portal Corridor. In their haste to obtain the Atlas, our heroes find themselves stumbling into the midst of a deadly tournament, in which people are forced to Spleef for their very lives, or else find themselves cracking quartz in the mines. What strange rules define The Games? Who are the mysterious trio who run them? Will Jesse and co even make it to the finish line alive? Major Characters * Patton Oswalt as Jesse (Male) * Catherine Anne "Cat" Taber as Jesse (Female) * Scott Porter as Lukas * Ashley Johnson as Petra * Paul Reubens as Ivor * Brian Posehn as Axel * Martha Plimpton Olivia * Yvette Nichole Brown as Harper * Jim Cummings as Hadrian * Kari Wahlgren as Mevia * Jamie Alcroft as Otto Other Characters *Christopher Duncan as Slab the Immovable *Julianne Buescher as Clutch and Nell *John Sanders as Facemeat *Capital T (No Lines, Just a Laugh) *Audrey Wasilewski as Emily *TBA as Herzog *TBA as Sebastian *Other Competitors *Other Gladiators *Jason "jtop" Topolski as Reuben (Human) (Usher) Choices Who did you rescue during Extreme Spleef? * 76.7% rescued Petra. * 23.3% rescued Ivor. Did you make a deal with Emily or not in Lava Race? * 67.5% agreed to work with Em in the Lava Race. * 32.5% chose not to trust Em in the Lava Race. How did you finish the Lava Race? * 87.3% rescued Nell. * 12.7% won the race. How did you deal with Hadrian in his palace? * 58.4% rejected Hadrian's new deal. * 41.6% agreed to Hadrian's new deal. Where did Emily go in the end? * 51.6% brought Em to their home world. * 31.5% had Emily help Otto restart the games. * 16.9% encouraged Emily to go back home. Trivia *The first appearance of Nell. *The first (and last) appearance of Hadrian. (Unknown) *The first (and last) appearance of Mevia. (Unknown) *The first (and last) appearance of Otto. (Unknown) *The first (and last) appearance of Slab the Immovable. (Unknown) *The first (and last) appearance of Facemeat. (Unknown) *The first (and last) appearance of Clutch. (Unknown) *The first (and last) appearance of Capital T. (Unknown) *The first (and last) appearance of Emily. (Unknown) *The first (and last) appearance of Herzog. (Unknown) *Telltale announced three new episodes alongside the release of "Order Up!". "A Journey's End?" is one of them. *Unlike other episodes having their official trailers before their release dates, the one of Episode 8 was released alongside the episode itself. **There were several preview images before the release. *If Jesse keeps silent when Emily is deciding where to go, the choice will neither show up in the result nor be counted. Trailer & Key Art Category:Episodes Category:Adventure Pass Category:Season 1